


At Her House

by The_Keyboard_Lesbian



Series: "Kryptonite..." [2]
Category: Lovestuck (Visual Novel), Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, HOld up, Kryptonite, LGBTQ, The Gilded Poppy, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keyboard_Lesbian/pseuds/The_Keyboard_Lesbian
Summary: Vivienne and Lucinda go to Vivienne's expensive million dollar mansion after Lucinda passes out in the car.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Series: "Kryptonite..." [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973044
Kudos: 1





	At Her House

** Lucinda POV: **

_Why, did I do this? Who in their actual right mind would go with a woman who they don't know? Well. Me! I am in a car with a woman I call Crimson._ We are in total silence. I'm watching her out of the corner of my eye."What are you dreaming about, what's on your mind?" I glance over, "Thinking." She turns her body toward me. "Diamond for your thoughts?"

"I thought it was a penny..." She grins, toying with her serpent ring. "Hm, well, pennies are useless to me. Plus, I feel like diamonds would convince you to tell me what those big doe eyes of yours are dazing about." I discover my face a new shade of red. "I'm thinking about how did I get into a car with a woman whom I don't know the first name of." She chuckles, softly caressing my hand.

"I guess it's about time I tell you." She smirks, softly kissing my hand. I don't recoil this time, surprisingly. "Vivienne Tang," I beam, hesitantly kiss her cheek, murmuring in her ear. "Lucinda Valentine." Before I pull away, her gloved hand encased my cheek, luring me into a deliberate searing kiss. My mind is already running at a mile a minute. Holy- She is an AMAZING kisser. 

I smile softly against her lips, biting her bottom lip as we pull away. her eyes widen, "You're immune?! How are you still conscious?!" I gawk at her for a moment. We kiss and the first thing you say is "You're immune, how are you still conscious?" Damn, Vivienne. I wasn't conscious for long because my head was spinning and my vision was blurring.

** Vivienne POV: **

After my kiss with Lucinda, I was genuinely concerned with why she was still awake. My lipstick's poison and it knocks someone out, instantaneously. She's different, Special. She is special if she didn't want me when she laid eyes on me. She probably desired to taunt me...Make me want her instead of her wanting me.

Lucinda looks more adorable when she is asleep. But, I adore staring into her eyes...and her innocent face. I want to take that. I'd rather take her innocence than her life. I want her eyes on me, and only me. Her big, innocent doe eyes. I want those eyes heavy with desire. The desire that she wants me, needs me. Zoe spoke up from the front of the car. "Carmen Sandiego we're at your house, have a nice night."

I look at Zoe, my friend since 20. "You too, but don't hermit like you usually do." She laughs, as I drag the unconscious Lucinda out of the car. "Sure," I playfully swat her arm, "Oh, whatever." I grin before shutting the door. "You have a good night too, Nikolai." He lets out a low growl. "Just get inside the house, Tang."

I roll my eyes, dragging her limp body into the living room. I grab a few blankets, some pillows, my phone and sit in front of the fireplace. Waiting for Valentine to wake up, I silently read, "How to keep yourself hidden."

I hear the groan from the woman in question. I smile closing my book, looking that way. "Are you doing well?" Lucinda walks over to me and sits with me on the floor. "I guess...where are we?" I smile, resisting my urge to pull her into another lust-filled kiss. "We are at my safe haven...or my home...I prefer building of secrets." She gives me a cat-like smile, "Secrets hm? You have me intrigued, Mistress Tang."

I smirk, "When I get a boyfriend." Lucinda glances at me, puzzled. "Which is never," Her face dropped. "You do have a chance to get a boyfriend." I snap back with a bit of hostility in my tone, "I will never love a man." I could see how taken aback she was as she softly moved away. "Sorry, darling...You can stay close," She instantly backed up more. "Mi amour...what's wrong?" She was now out of arm's length.

"I don't like the pet names, Vivienne," I glimpse at my phone. "Oh...my bad sweetheart...it's a bad habit." She rolls her eyes, getting close to me. "I can see that," I smirk, setting a soft kiss to her lips. The kiss grows more hungry, heated...intimate. She recoiled when my hands started to tease the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. "What's wrong, lover?" Her voice was almost a whisper. "No," My face went from, I want more to What did you just say to me.

I jeer, "Excuse me...what?" She lifted her voice, "I said no. If you want me. You have to be patient...Let our relationship build from friendship. I want to grow slow...I don't want to be fast...I'm not one to talk about the past but I want to go as slow as me and Inez's relationship was." I stiffen, that name sounded so familiar, too familiar for my liking.

I wanted to raise my voice, tell her that no isn't an answer, that no one says no to me. I want to tell her that slow is for the weak. But I don't. "Okay, if you want to be just friends that's fine." I want her to still want to be around me...There are those words again...I want her...

**What do I want from this innocent woman?**


End file.
